


Portrait Of The Future King

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :)), Happy Ending, M/M, Royalty AU, Sad Ending, how do u even tag, i think, idk if this is a, kinda homophobia, or a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Haechan's father had always wanted Haechan to lead a kingdom with a queen and a heir on his side. He was soon let down when he woke up to the news that the prince ran away from the kingdom
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 19





	Portrait Of The Future King

Haechan, ever since his childhood, had lived under the pressure of his father expecting too much from him. He had always hid in the shadows of his mother and in the embrace of his older brother in an attempt to find comfort, a rest from all his father had put on his shoulders.

Every night, before going to sleep, Haechan had always wondered why he was the one being forced while his brother, Johnny, was given the freedom to do anything he wants. The young prince wanted to attend college and get a job too, he didn't like the way that he's being kept in the kingdom and being thought how to hold a sword and lead a kingdom.

And so after 18 years of being locked out, he decided that he was done living like a robot. He wanted to run away.

And so he did, with the support of his mother and the help of his brother.

👑

"Mother will miss you a lot. You know you can't see her unless she's the one to visit, right?" Johnny looked at Haechan for a moment before turning his attention back on the road. Haechan took a deep breath, "I know, please tell her i'll miss her too and i'm hoping you guys will keep in touch" He said as he held up his brand new phone that Johnny gave him as soon as the older found out about his plans of running away.

"I will. We're here now, Hyuckie. Remember to always check your bank account, mother will send you money regularly." Johnny said as he unloaded the trunk full of the younger's baggage.

As soon as Haechan saw the complex, he frowned. "Why did buy me such an expensive place?" the prince whined "Don't be mad but she bought the penthouse" Johnny laughed "And she enrolled you to that expensive college. 15 minute drive, 20 minute walk from here." he added and went in the car

"But hyungie..." the younger tried to complain "Don't worry baby bear, she enrolled you using your birth name, Donghyuck-ah. Stay safe bub!" he said and rolled up the window, leaving Donhyuck no time to complain.

Donghyuck finally felt free even though everything was still given to him in a silver platter and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Nonetheless, Donghyuck was happy and in peace, finally out of the pressure his father put him through.

👑

While Donghyuck is laying in his new white fluffy bed, the kingdom had woken up to chaos. "Where is my heir?" the king shouted as soon as he noticed that the young   
prince's room was all messed up— no clothes inside the closet, no jewelries, no nothing. The only thing left was a picture of the young prince and the king.

"Oh look, he left a picture of you two" the queen laughed "he must have hated you so much" Johnny added with a chuckle. "Why are you two so calm? Do you know where my heir is?"

"His name is Donghyuck, father."

"And no, we don't know where my baby bear is but i trust him, he's old enough and he knows what he's doing." the queen said with a small soft smile. "You've locked him out of the world all time, i think it's time for you to let him live."

"I've been locking him out because he's supposed to be the next king!" The king cried out "You wanted him to marry and have a queen by his side! Do you even know that Donghyuck likes boys?"

"Boys? My heir is attracted to boys? He shall not be called my son anymore! I thank him for leaving the kingdom. I don't accept a damn gay person in this castle." He declared and threw the picture of him and Donghyuck across the room and stormed away, not forgetting to slam the door shut.

"And I will visit my baby bear as soon as I can," the queen whispered only for Johnny to hear. "You are coming with me, okay?" she said softly and Johnny nodded, also missing his baby brother even though it has only been a day.

👑

The runaway prince had been doing fairly well, it has been two weeks and he already made 6 friends— if you count that cute barista boy he kept crossing paths with at this cozy cafe he discovered.

On one wonderful lunch time at school, Donghyuck sat eith his friends when Jaemin screeched "Look! A cute boy!" he said and pointed at the boy coming in of he cafeteria. "Oh it's Mark," Donghyuck said "Barista boy!" He said in an attempt to catch the boy's attention. When he did, he waved at him with a small smile.

Mark, of course, was shocked but he still approached Donghyuck, "Hyuck! I didn't know you study here." He said as soon as he was face to face with the boy. "The more you know, i guess" the prince laughed and patted the empty seat next to him. "Join us?" he smiled and Mark accepted happily.

"Okay! As I was saying," Chenle said, quite annoyed that Jaemin interrupted him earlier. "We should all hang out! You know, a welcome party for Donghyuck" he said cheerfully "And for Mark hyung also" Jisung said. "How'd you know I was a hyung?" Mark asked. "Easy, Uniform!"

"Anyways! Lele, that's a good idea but where will it happen? Jaemin, Jisung, You, and all live in dorms while Renjun lives with his family" Jeno said and looked at Mark "What about your place, hyung?" he asked but was quick to be turned down when Mark shook his head.

"I have a roommate, I don't think he will be too happy about it. I'm sorry." He said guiltily as he rubs the back of his neck. All boys deflated but Donghyuck was quick to save the day. "We can do it at my place, guys. I live alone."

"It is Friday anyway so why not have a sleepover?"

And so, it was settled. All throughout the day, all the boys were buzzing with excitement because this is their first time hanging out as a whole group. To them, it is a step up in their friendship.

👑

Now they're here, infront of Donghyuck's complex with Jisung refusing to step inside. "No way in the hell am I gonna step inside such an expensive place!" He said trying to stop Jeno and Renjun from dragging him inside. "You literally study in the most expensive college in Korea." Jaemin deadpanned and carried him until they're inside the elevator.

"So hyuckie, what floor?" Jeno asked "....I'll be the one to press it" the prince whispered and paddled to press it. "Holy fuck? A penthouse? You're that rich?" Chenle said, shocked. "Lele, you have 3 cars and you don't even have a driver's license."

When they entered Donghyuck's place, someone was already inside. A tall dark haired boy that somehow looked like Donghyuck, A woman in her mid 40s that looks really elegant, with 10 bodyguards all around the house. 

All boys looked back at the owner of the penthouse only to see Donghyuck as shocked as they are. "Mother!" He cried out and ran to his mother's arms. "It has only been two weeks, baby bear. Missed me that much?" the queen laughed and hugged back. "It's lonely here." the young prince pouted

"Are these your friends, bubba?" She asked and smiled gently at the six boys that were frozen in their places. Donghyuck nodded, " Come here, boys. Don't be shy and join us here in the sofa." The queen said and one by one, the boys bowed and sat on the cozy, luxurious sofa.

Mother Lee had noticed something about the last boy though. "Sweetheart, are you the son of the Lee's in Busan?" she asked, standing up and looking at the boy she finds really familiar. "There are a lot of Lees in Busan but if you are talking about the Lees that has a company in Canada and in New York, maybe I am."

"Lee Minhyung? You grown up and you really look like your father." she said softly and ran her hands through the boy's hair. "That is my name but I prefer Mark, ma'am" he said leaning in the motherly touch, it has been so long since he last felt anything motherly and he's taking what he can get.

"Call me mother, Minhyung-ah."

"Mother, please don't scare my friends." the runaway whined "Come one, baby bear. I took care of him when he was a child." the queen laughed and backed away "It has been so long." she added and joined the cuddle pile on the other side of the sofa. 

"Please don't go back anymore. Stay here with me, please." Donghyuck begged, scared to be alone once again in the plain, lifeless penthouse. "Honey, you know I can't do that. I'll tell you why later on but for now, have fun with your friends. I'll be with you until monday." she said, patted the boy's head, and stood up to go to the guestroom— Johnny following just behind.

Donghyuck huffs silently and looked at his friends that were currently looking at Donghyuck and Mark. "I'm sorry about that, what do you guys want to do first?" The prince stood up from his seat, the other following. "Hyung give us a tour!"

👑

After a quick tour and dinner, they all piled up in Donghyuck's room, fast asleep. Well, except for Donghyuck and Mark since the two boys were at the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and just having random conversations about life.

Mark took a deep breath and decided, it's now or never. "Donghyuck, I'm not saying this to gain your pity or anything. I just to be transparent with you." Mark said and looked at Donghyuck dead in the eyes. "Go on"

"I can't afford college, Hyuckie. Sure my parents are billionaires but they stopped supporting me after they found out that I wanted to pursue music."

"Why?"

"They wanted me to serve in the kingdom, work for the royal family. As an act of gratitude towards my mother's friend that is part of the royal tree. But I don't want to do it, I have found happiness in music"

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"You chose the right path, you wouldn't want to step inside that wicked kingdom."

👑

After that day, the two boys have started to spend more time together more and today, Mark mustered up the courage to, once again, open up to the prince and let him over at his home. "Hyuckie bear! Do you want to come over? I mean, I never let anyone over but I trust you enough."

The prince's face lit up when he heard it. Trust is a huge word for him, he was happy Mark trusts him. "Sure! After Classes?" he said and stopped by the door of the room. "Thanks for walking all the way here by the way" 

"You're welcome and yes, later I will pick you up in this place again."

And the day passed, now they're infront of the care Mark works at. To say Donghyuck was confused is an understatement "You live here?" he asked. "There is a second floor to this cafe for employees and that is where I live." he said looking at Donghyuck with a defeated look. 

Mark added, "I'm not as rich as all of you. I don't fit in, I only got in college because of a scholarship. I'm sorry you can stop being friends with me n-" Mark was cut off when Donghyuck kissed his cheek. "It's okay, you're ok. Show me your area? I want to see how pretty it is!"

Mark didn't expect to see Donghyuck smiling gently at him but he smiled back and opened the door and led the boy to his area, he was at the very back. A cabinet next to the bed that has baby blue sheets will small ducks printed all over it and two luggages next to it.

"It's really not that much" Mark said and tried to clean the small space but Donghyuck was too focused on the small framed picture on top of the cabinet. "Is that your mom?" The prince asked carefully. "Yes, the one on the right. The one on the left is her bestfriend, now the queen."

Donghyuck's heart dropped, he didn't know if he should come clean now or... now "Mark..." 

"The one on the left is my mother."

👑

Mark trusted him but Donghyuck was not being too transparent, he felt betrayed. The prince did call his other friends to also come clean to them and explained why he hid it. All of them took it lightly and not as affected as Mark and he understood. 

Royalty ruined Mark and his relationship with his family. Donghyuck understood but he wanted to make things right and although he knows that Mark would not like him snooping. He wanted Mark to be happy even if that takes him to Busan, even if that takes him back to the kingdom, he would.

Which is why the prince is now sitting on a train, 3 bodyguards looking out for him and a bag on his side. He's on his way to Busan to talk to the Lees and ask them to support their son again. In exchange, he would go back to the kingdom and most of his projects will be named to the Lee family. And they agreed.

For a few days, Donghyuck was allowed to stay in Seoul. During those days, Donghyuck was able to make something that can be considered as a farewell gift to Mark. He was also able to watch Mark move from that cafe to the same complex his penthouse was located.

On August 2, Mark's birthday, Donghyuck left Seoul to come back to the kingdom. When he passed by Mark's unit, he placed his farewell gift by the door, took a deep breath, ran the doorbell, and walked away.

When Mark opened the door, he saw a person getting in an elevator and he looked down to see a canvas and a letter;

Portrait Of The Future King

Happy birthday, Mark! I'm happy your family finally sorted it out, I have made few sacrifices for this to happen but I don't regret anything. This is a portrait of you, the future king! I'll find you again one day and we'll live our perfect royal fantasy. For now, live happily and please wait for me. I'll miss you a lot, Thank you, and I love you.

-Your Hyuckie Bear♡

**Author's Note:**

> im sick sorry this is bad


End file.
